Sad Exchange
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: Slash "I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsuckin' bastards, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face. "I know, De. I know."
1. Prologue

**Title: Sad Exchange (1/?) (Revised)**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby/Crowley, Impala, Lisa**

**Rate: PG-13 (It can go up) **

**Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/MCD (Minor Character Death)**

**Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are perfect. **

**Anne: Found my memory drive! I cried like an idjit when my baby bro gave it to me and said, "Here's your perverted shit, don't leave it around and don't mess with Captain America!" Hehehehe if only he knew…Anyway, here it is! **

**OOooOO**

**Prologue**

The rain stroked the windows of the Impala with a bit of hatred, as if to beat the crystals out of the car. The sky was obscure with dark-gray clouds and night. The only sounds inside the muscle car were the silent sobs and sniffs from the dark haired boy in the back seat. He wiped his flushed face, but the tears continue to fall. He felt as if his heart was torn, as if he had been stabbed in the chest with a hot, burning blade. His head throbbed and his eyes just got blurred with more salty tears that made his red-cherry lips sting.

He knew that Dean had been talking to him, but even though he knew the language, he felt as if the blond hunter had been talking gibberish to him. He just curled into himself, and tried to hide under Dean's leather jacket, and inhaled the musky scent, Old Spice, and leather that surrounded his makeshift cocoon.

The most important thing in his world was gone.

Taken.

Beaten.

Destroyed.

And it was because of him.

Because he is a stupid kid that tried to play grown-up and failed.

It was because she loved him so much.

He felt the Impala stop, a heavy, gentle hand shook him up, and a warm, tired voice spoke to him in a soft tone. He just curled more into himself. He heard the front doors of the car open and the vehicle bounced a bit when the weight of two six-foot-something men got out. His door was open, and that Old Spice scent assaulted his nose, it made his body relax and become pliant when a pair of strong arms scooped him up and took him out of the car. The boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and gazed into those green eyes, they reflected his pain; his sorrow.

He felt as if he was drowning in them, the green was a misty forest color; o dense, so lonely. It made the boy cry harder.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Sorry. I-I didn't- "The boy just gripped to the older man tighter, not minding the rain falling around them. Dean just nodded rigidly and kissed the boy salty, red, soft cheek.

"I know, baby boy. I know. Please, don't cry. I-I can't handle it if you keep crying." Dean's deep voice held pain, and reassurance at the same time. The hunter made his way to their motel room with the sobbing boy in his arms; his brother was waiting for them with the door open. They shared a look and Dean enters the room with his human bundle. He deposits the boy in his bed and lay with him. The boy worm his way to his strong arms and rest his head on the man's strong chest.

Dean's heart beat lulled him to sleep. He felt save in his arms. He felt the man's cracked lips kiss his forehead, and inhale his hair.

"I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsuckin' sons of bitches, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face.

"I know, De. I know."

**T.B.C.**

**Playlist**

Sad Exchange: Finger Eleven (Prologue)

Stay and Drown: Finger Eleven (Part 1)

Leave Me Out: Orgy (Part 2)

Quicksand: Finger Eleven (Part 3)

Pure: Orgy (Part 4)

Burn: Evans Blue (Part 5)


	2. Part 1: Stay and Drown

**Title: Sad Exchange (2/?) (Revised) **

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby/Crowley, Impala, Lisa**

**Rate: PG-13 (It can go up) **

**Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/MCD (Minor Character Death)**

**Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are golden. **

**Chapter one: Stay and Drown**

**OOooOO**

It had been a week since it had happened.

Since she stop breathing.

Existing.

The rain had not let up, it was still poured down heavily, as if also mourned with him the loss of the only person that had always loved him. It still felt like a nightmare, that memory haunted him like a bad dream. Every single night it was there, it made him remember every scream, pained moan, and snap of bone.

He remembered screaming for her, to take his hand, to not leave him alone. Telling her how much he loved her. How much he needed her to survive.

She only gave her a sad smile and told him 'Everything will be alright, sweetie'. He could see the butchery and the day's events in his mind eye. He had been mad with her, as he saw her smile and flirt with Doctor Matt. She had stopped waiting for Dean.

That night, Ben fought with his mom; he told her that Dean was going to come back, that why she had been going out this Matt person if she fucking knew. Yes, sure, Ben was still a bit pissed with Dean after the 'parent trap' he had set up. But, Dean was kind of like his dad, the one he never got to meet. Dean smiled at him with affection. Ruffled his hair after he had taken the time to brush it up and style it. He listened to him if he had a question and he could go for advice to him without feeing dumb.

He had let him work on the Impala, knowing that it was his baby and sometimes, when Mom was out working or in the mall, Dean would take the black muscle car out and both would take a spin in it.

Dean was there when his nightmares took another turn completely, holding him to his chest when he cried. In these days was happening more often. Ben will wake up screaming and Dean would come crashing into the door, he would hold the boy to his chest and let him cry in his shirt. The older man would make shushing noises and hummed Metallica; Ben would stop sobbing and just hold tight to the solid form, inhaled the scent that was just Dean, oil, gunpowder, and Old Spice.

Ben gave a shuddering sigh and cuddles more under Dean's leather jacket; he had possession of the article of clothing since that night. Dean had just given him a sad smile and let the boy have it. The older man knew what comfort that jacket actually gave. Ben was getting sleepy, deprivation of sleep and the constantly crying was taking a toll on the young boy, when he heard it.

The news where coming from Bobby's library, were the older men had the T.V. on, he walked toward the room and stop in the door way. Eyes glued to the images box.

The vampires had strike again.

**OOooOO**

Dean was sitting in the small sofa in Bobby's library with his laptop on his lap, staring at nothing. The machine was still in Google's search page. His mind on the little boy crying his eyes out and huddle under Dean's leather jacket in the window pane in the other room. The blond closed his eyes and rub the eyelids with the pad of his fingers.

He was so fucking exhausted.

Ben wasn't sleeping well; nightmares plague the boy's unconscious, making way for the horrible spectacle to show.

The man sighed and glanced at Sam. His little brother was reading something from his lap top, brow frowned, lower lip been bitten merciless. Leaving it red and hazel eyes' flying on the information the machine was giving him. He knew that the younger man was frustrated.

They were in Bobby's place, the day after they had check in the motel with Ben, Sam suggested going to the older man's house. The need to be in a place they called home after what happened was too strong to ignore. So Dean decided to let Sam drive while he took over the back seat and let Ben sleep sprawled on top of Dean's firm body.

The boy was trying so hard to be strong, to not be a burden to the Winchester brothers. And no matter how many times Dean reassures him that he would never be a burden to him, Ben just tunes him out.

_This is my fault. I shouldn't have gone to her. I should have ignored Sammy's last request._ The man thought, his eyes still resting on Sam. After Sam had sacrificed himself and got lock up in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael, Dean had been lost. The gaping hole he felt when he realized he would never see his brother again, his smiles, his bitchy attitude, his humor, his Sammy. His world just crumbles under him. Bobby had left, telling the blond to be safe after Dean had decline going back with him. Going to Bobby's was too painful, but he promise to keep tabs with him.

And then, there was Castiel.

The angel healed him and disappeared. No matter how many times Dean had called, the blue-eyed man never appeared. He was another gaping hole in Dean's heart, which he tried to fill it out with Lisa and Ben, and it just lead to disaster.

He never had been in love with Lisa, but she was an amazing woman who made him happy with only been around him. The fought, but it was what couples do, and it was normal and perfect. And Ben was simply adorable and he totally fell in love with the kid. More than before, the boy had potential to be something important to society. He was a lot like Sam when it came to school work, even though he complained at the why does he have to go there, but Dean knew that the black-haired boy loved the place.

And now he had hurt them both.

Liza got killed and Ben was so heart-broken he didn't know how to fix him. His thoughts got interrupted when Sam sat down beside him.

"Dude, listen to the TV." The brunet said, eyes shining with worry. Dean glanced at the TV, the news were on.

"I am now in Battle Creek, Michigan. Where an old couple found the dismember body of a young teenage boy." Reported the good-looking, Afro-American reporter to the camera, behind her there was a few police patrol cars and ambulances. A few noise civilians there and a woman in her late thirties wailing and fighting two police women, trying to get in the ambulance with the bag body. "The victim was identified thanks to his school's ID as Kevin Knoxville of thirteen years old. Apparently, the boy never got home from his Soccer practice and his mother called the police. The boy was found without an ounce of blood and looked as he was eaten. Right now the police-"Bobby turns the volume down and gazed at his boys.

"Think the bloodsuckers attacked again." He whispered the statement none of the younger men wanted to make. "Think this Mother business is related with this attacks?" He asked, Dean just clenched his teeth and stood up.

"Dean, wait up!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed his brother's wrist, making him stop. Dean turns to Sam and tried to yank his arm back, but the younger man just held tighter.

"Let me go, Sam! I'm gonna kill those motherfuckers!" He shouted, rage boiling inside his chest, a pressure so strong it was hard to breath. "Their targets are little kids, Sam! So I'm gonna to destroy 'em!"

"Dude, we gotta do more research! And what 'bout Ben, huh? Didn't thought 'bout that?" Sam shouted at him. That made Dean quiet down and glared at the floor. Ben. He had to take care of the kid. Someone cleared their throat, forcing the brothers to look up and their eyes rested in Ben's small form. The boy gave them a challenging look.

"I wanna go too."

**T.B.C.**


	3. Part 2: Leave Me Out

**Title: Sad Exchange (3/?) (Revised)**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby, Impala, Lisa**

**Rate: PG-13 (It can go up) **

**Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/MCD (Minor Character Death)**

**Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are golden. **

**Anne: Well, here it is! The second chapter. I know it's a bit short, but I like it the way it came out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Leave Me Out**

**OOooOO**

The moon was up; illuminating everything in his path as he ran as fast has his legs could carry him. His muscles burned from the strain he was putting in his appendages. His breath was coming out in harsh gasps as he gulps the cold air around him. His lungs scream at him for air, but he completely ignores them, opting to pass out from lack of it than stopping. He stumbled when he arrive to the main street, the street lamps been the only source of light in the darkness. The boy leaned against a building. Mouth open has he dragged air to his screaming chest.

Cold sweat chilled his body in the cold night. He needed to get away, far away from them. The boy whimpered when he sensed them, and dash across the streets. He couldn't let them get him; it would end in disaster for all human kind. The boy blended with the people walking on the street, some kind of carnival was taking place in the streets of San Juan, Puerto Rico. Almost all the people there were tourists or vendors. He took his brown bangs out of his eyes and calmed his racing heart, breathing in the sweet smells of candy and food, smoke, beer, and sweat.

He reach a fire breather, he saw how the man breather on an unlit torch, blaze consuming it when he blow on the tip. The crowd clapped and the man looked at him, his blue eyes turning completely black.

"Hello, Jesse. How nice for you to join us." The man sneered and made to grab him. Jesse jerked back, running through the crowd, trying to get out of there. He could feel them following him, in their smoky form and in their meat suits.

They were gaining on him!

He enters in an alley, speeding through it, until he saw the dead end. Jesse whimpered and took a shuddering breath, turning to his pursuers. Three tall figures entered the alley, their shadows reaching towards him as claws.

"So, here you are. You little piece of filth." Said one of the men walking in, his eyes flashing gold and light came out of them, illuminating the damp and dark alley. Jesse pressed himself to the wall, trying to get away from them. They laughed at his antics.

"So cute. Come with us. It's no use running." Another said, right behind the first one. His eyes black and bloodlust shinned in them.

"We're a thousand. You're only one. The odds are against you, love." Said the last one, this one too his eyes flashed gold. The boy's blue eyes widened, tears gathered in them, but he refuse to spill them. He didn't want to use his power, every time he did, some natural disaster happened in the place he was. The need to escape was stronger.

_You can't change your destiny. Only you can, Jesse_

Those words still ringed in his years, even after years of hearing them. He still believes them.

"Sorry, you idiots. Neither of you will have me. I kill myself first." He said his tone cold and deathly. The men looked at him and charge, Jesse closed his eyes, feeling his body twist and begin to torn apart. Every molecular separating, light and air rushing against them, pain infused with every touch of harsh air. When he opened his eyes, he was in the floor of a very dusty library. His head felt tight and light at the same time.

A light was turn on and a tall brunet, with hazel eyes and shaggy hair appeared in the door way. Those hazel eyes widened and a gasped escaped from pink lips.

"Jesse? It's that you?" The man whispered. Jesse could just sigh in relief when the older man recognized him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Sam." And his world turned black.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Part 3: Quicksand

**Title: Sad Exchange (4/?) (Revised) **

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, **** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby, Impala, Lisa**

**Rate: PG-13 (It can go up) **

**Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/MCD (Minor Character Death)**

**Chapter 3: Quicksand**

**OOooOO**

The rain kept falling and hitting the windows of the house. It looks as if the rain was a permanent feature in South Dakota. It was already dark and the room where Ben was resting was surrounded in darkness. His tears had dried up, his sorrow replaced by a hot hate. It consumed his heart and invaded his mind. 24 hours ago, he and Dean had argued. Well, Ben had screamed his head off at the older man.

They had found a lead of the vampire assholes and Ben wanted in. Dean had refuse and told him he was going to stay in the house with Bobby.

That was the last straw.

"What? No! I wanna go! This time I can kill them!" Pleaded Ben. Dean just gave him a hard stare and brush past him, going to his room to start packing.

"Sorry, kid. But I don't think so. You're gonna stay here, where is safe." The older hunter thought that that was it.

How wrong he was.

The boy growled and ran after the hunter, he grabbed the back of his shirt and yank hard. Dean lost his footing and he fell backwards, dragging Ben with him. They crash on the floor and Ben jump on him, straddling his hips and fisting his shirt. Sam and Bobby had stood up, the brunet wanting to there, but the older hunter grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let the boy alone, kid He needs it." Said Bobby.

"But-" At the older man's glared, Sam sighed and let the drama play out. Dean was stunned, his green eyes shocked to see how strong the boy was. Ben was furious. He hated when adults just brush him aside.

"Dean! They kill my mom! My fuckin' mom! And you're tellin'me to just 'stay put'? They kill her! They ate her and drank from her! They raped her! They took her away from me, and I couldn't do anything to save her! I just stood there and watch!" Ben screamed, voicing what neither one of them wanted to discuss just yet. "I need to do this. I want to kill them. They took her." He finishes in a whisper, his anger and fire going out of him like a dying flame. Tears ran his face and he slumped on top of Dean.

The man just held him to his chest, letting the boy cry. He then whispered softly on the boy's ear. "I'm sorry, Ben. But I promise your mom to take care of you. And this is too dangerous. You understand one day." Before he could replay, Dean had made one of his ninja-marines moves and everything went black to Ben.

Now, after sleeping for a day and a half, he had found Dean and Sam gone, Bobby just gave him a sad smile and a boy sharing his bed. Ben sighed and gazed at the brunet boy besides him. He was small, delicate –looking and cute. His skin was of a creamy, pale tone. His lips looked soft and pink, and he had a smile nose and round cheeks. His pale eyes gazed back at Ben.

Both boys looked at each other, the brunet's small hand grabbed hold of Ben's slightly bigger one. "I'm Jesse."

"I'm Ben"

"I know." At that, the dark-haired boy frowned, the kid as been asleep for hours. And he hadn't said his name. He shrugs at that. The weight of Jesse's hand comforting him a bit more that Dean's hard, warm chest. Jesse rests his head on Ben's chest, his eyes looking at him with an unreadable glint.

"You wanna kill the vampires?" The brunet whispered, his breath smelled like mint and chocolate.

"Okay." Ben replay. Jesse smiled at him, stood from the bed and drag Ben to his feet. He laces their fingers together.

"Hold on." They gazed lock. Ben knew now this boy wasn't an ordinary kid. He smiled at the boy and nodded.

They disappeared into the night.

**T.B.C.**


	5. Part 4: Pure

**Title: Sad Exchange (5/?)**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby, Impala, **

**Rate: PG-13 (It can go up) **

**Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/AU/MCD (Minor Character Death)**

**Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are golden. **

**Anne: Hey, well. This is a pretty weird fic, which my mind refuse to write it any other way. I think my Jesse is totally insane. *sigh* I love how my Jesse turned up :3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Pure**

**OOooOO**

The night was a cold one, Ben wrapped his jacket around him as he gaze at the building he had once called home. Rage boiled inside him and he begins walking toward it. Determination radiating from him. How dare those filthy bastards take his house too! He suddenly stops when he felt a small hand grab his. He looked back and saw Jesse's light eyes lock in the house.

"The vampires are in there, Ben." He looked into rage-filled brown eyes and gave him a smile. "We can mess with them a bit." The older boy whispered. Ben felt a shiver at the malicious tone Jesse had used. He heard voices inside the house and dragged the un-resisting boy behind the fence. He squat down, taking Jesse with him and glared at the brunet.

"Why're you helpin' me? You don't even know me." He whispered; still holding Jesse's soft hand. He felt that if he let it go, he was going to crumble. Jesse gave him a sad look and turned his head to the side.

"A year ago, I meet Sam and Dean. Their angel friend tried to kill me." He smiled as he remembered the events. "The demons were, and still are, after me. Sam wanted me to go with him and Dean, but I refused. I escaped and completely disappeared from the radar." He locked his gazed with Ben and the younger boy clutch his hand. Pain marred his light blue eyes and Ben couldn't bare the emotion tainting those beautiful blue/green eyes. "Six months later I returned home. I found my parents ripped apart into little pieces, blood everywhere, painted the walls. I wanted revenged after I cried myself to sleep."

"But, if I get revenge on the demons, I will lose myself. I will become what they want me to become." He smiled again, but there was a mad glint in his eyes, a spark that had Ben overcome with fear and a warm sensation form in the pit of his stomach.

"So, why are you helpin' me then?"

The mad glint came back. "So I can practice what I'm gonna do to those bastards. And I can feel the pain in your soul. I have that same pain." Said Jesse and hugged Ben, resting his head on the broader chest. "I can drive them completely insane, causing them to tear each other to shreds." Ben smiled, he could feel his mind fog up, thoughts that usually he kept in the back of his mind came forward, that human dementia intensified and he gave a laugh.

"Okay, but let the leader live." He took Jesse by the hand, leading him to the house; he walked backwards so he could talk with the other boy. Brown eyes turning a bit red as the blood thirst grew. "We can play with him a bit, Jesse." Jesse laughed into the night; loving how smooth and good felt to be inside the younger boy's mind.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Ben."

**OOooOO**

_12 hours later at Bobby's_

"Boys, get yer assess up! Gotta feed ya!" He called from outside the bedroom door of Ben and the new kid. He waited a few long seconds and when he didn't hear anything; Bobby opened the door of the room and cursed when he saw the empty bed.

"Goddamn! Those idjit kids!" He shouted and ran downstairs, grabbed his phone and dialed Dean's phone.

"_Hey, Bobby. It's-"_

"Those two idjit boys are gone!" The older man shouted into the phone, he heard the loud music, that Bobby was pretty sure it was 16 Warrant 'Cherry Pie', be lowered, and the car stopped completely.

"_Bobby, what the fuck you mean?"_ Dean's furious voice came from the receiver. Bobby sighed and sat on a chair.

"I mean exactly that, Dean. The boys are gone. I don't know how they did it, but they ain't in the house." He heard Sam's low timber, but couldn't make out what he said. "Whatchu sayin, Sam?"

"_Sam says that maybe Jesse teleported them somewhere and we have a pretty good idea where."_ Said Dean in a controlled tone. Nu hu, not good. The boy was more than furious. He was going to kill the brats_. "I'm gonna kill him! I told him to stay put!" _The car was turn on again and he heard Sam yelp a 'Dean! What the fuck!' as the car ran in the highway toward Battle Creek, Michigan. _"Bobby, stay there in case those two turn up there. I'm gonna bring him back!" _And he hung up.

Bobby gave another sigh and slumped back, he had a feeling that the boys were going to be okay, that the vamps weren't gonna be a problem, and Dean was going to give them a lecture and maybe a good spanking. But what worry him was if this Jesse kid was going to be more trouble than anything else.

**T.B.C.**

**Anne: I know its short, but all SE chaps are. Please review!**


	6. Part 5: Burn

**Title: Sad Exchange (5/?)**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby, Impala, **

**Rate: R (It can go up) **

**Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/AU/MCD/ (Minor Character Death) Underage Sexual Situation**

**Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are golden. **

**Anne:**

**Chapter 5: Burn**

**OOooOO**

The two opened the door of the house, and walked inside. Loud music spilled from the boom boxes that Ben knew weren't his. They saw bodies' undulate at the sensual melody of the dark metal music. Jesse gave the raven a smile and stood in the middle of the room with Ben. The vampires glanced at the two boys; some smirked and licked their lips, others with confused stares as they didn't sense them when they arrived.

Jesse smiled at them.

"Hi. I'm Jesse." He pointed at himself, then at Ben. "This is Ben. We came to play." He turn towards the black-haired boy, he pressed his body against Ben's and grinned. "How you wanna them to play, Ben?" He asked and kissed him in the cheek. Ben placed his hands on Jesse's hips and swayed with the music. His mind cloud with blood lust, his skin tingled everywhere the brunet touched him. He pressed Jesse more as his dark eyes scanned the room full of paralyze vampires and saw the leader.

He looked like a high school-heavy-metal-footballer-jock. His green eyes wide with terror and Ben could see the man tried to move his jaw to talk but couldn't. He smirked and locks eyes with Jesse.

"However you want." He whispered. Jesse nodded and let go of the boy. He stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay. Wanna see something cool?" He gazes at a girl. "You look really thirsty. Maybe you should drink yourself, don't you think?" The girl whined and bit her arm. They could hear the slurps from her suckin her own blood. Jesse tilted his head. "Also, very hungry. You should eat." She nodded, her red curls bouncing as she tore a chunk of skin and muscles from her own arm. A scream of pain rip out her throat.

Jesse pointed to a blonde girl beside him; her eyes full of terror. "You should help her." The blonde pounce on her friend, she tear out her throat and drank the blood. Gore covered them both. He turned to the other vampires; a crazy smile painted his cute face.

"Let's get this party started."

**OOooOO**

"Goddamit! Where the hell are they?" An enraged Dean shouted as he tore down the streets of Battle Creek, Michigan looking for the two missing boys. Sam was beside him, silent and with a bad feeling that churned in his gut. Ever since Jesse appeared in Bobby's living room, he had notice that the boy's aura had changed completely. The innocent that he had exuded the day he had meet the kid was gone; replaced with darkness and lust that he knew it will be more dangerous as it clashed with his innocent child mind.

"Something is not right here." Sam whispered those words over Ozzy Osborne's vocals in Black Sabbath's 'Children of the Grave'. Dean gazed at him, and lowered the volume of the radio.

"What?" Sam sighed and locked eyes with a still-driving-but-not-looking-at-the-road-Dean.

"I said that something is wrong. With Jesse. He's not himself."

"You think his that Anti-Christ crap that Cas told us that he was? I knew that telepathic shit was dangerous. We should've taken him with us when we could." That stamen made the brunet frown and seethe in anger. Dean was been a righteous prick again. "We need to find them, fast. I don't want to even think what that kid has done to Ben."

"Jesse's not a monster, Dean."

A snort. "Sure, kid. Whatever you say."

"You're bein' an asshole, De!"

"And you think I care, Sam? Ben is out there with the anti-Christ!" He slammed the breaks in front of the house that used to be Ben's. They shut up when a blood curling scream came out of the house. They scrambled out of the car, rushed toward the main door, and Sam broke the door with a well-place kick. Dean went first, with Sam covering his back. They lowered their guns when their saw the state the living room was in.

Blood covered the walls in a gruesome mosaic; bodies in various state of dismemberment covered the floor. A blonde girl was crying as she continued to devour a red-haired girl long death. She gazed at the brothers and between mouthfuls of flesh, screamed, "Kill me! Please! Make me stop!" Sam raised his gun and with a clean shot shoots the vampire in her forehead. She fell forward and lay still. Another scream came from upstairs and they ran toward the second level of the house.

In the master room was as dirty as the living room, the only thing different was that they had found their missing boys.

**OOooOO**

The boys made a fast work on the vampires that littered the house. Jesse asked for suggestions at Ben, and with the heavy bloodlust haze he was in, it twisted his imaginations to degrees that would had made Crowley proud. Jesse was happy to see that his companion had such a sick mind under the wrapped of his innocent. In the master room, where they had found some vampires in the middle of a hard fucking, Ben decide that he wanted to see them explode from inside-out.

Jesse smiled, he pressed his slender body against Ben broader one and while they touched his other bodies, the vampires around them exploded. Screams after screams came out of their mouths as each one detonated. The macabre shower drenched the boys; the red glint that was had been taking over Ben's brown eyes, possessed the boy. He growled and pounced on the shorted male, his lips crushed into Jesse's.

The kiss was sloppy, too wet, and too hard, however it made the inexperience boys moan in need. They rocked a bit into each other, they clothed erections brushed and they groaned. Jesse kissed him again and whispered in his ear, "Come with me Benjamin. Forget about Dean and Samuel. Stay with me forever." Ben locked eyes with the boy, but before he could answer, they felt a presence in the doorway. Both turned to look at Dean and Sam, they had horrified expressions marred their handsome faces.

Jesse waved at them.

"Hi."

**T.B.C.**

**Anne: Umm…yeah….I went there… (Blush)**


	7. Part 6: Cold (But I'm Still Here)

**Title:** Sad Exchange (6/?)

**Author:** Anne Midnight Hunter

**Beta:** None!

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pair/Characters**: Ben/Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby, Impala,

**Rate:** R (It can go up)

**Type:** Slash/Angst/Dark/AU/MCD/ (Minor Character Death) Underage Sexual Situation

**Summary:** Slash "I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsuckin' bastards, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face. "I know, De. I know."

**Warning:** All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are golden. This chapter will contain some graphic details of underage sexual situations, if you don't like that kind of thing, please go back and look for another fic to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SPN. Hello, if I did, it would have started as a Wincest, and then followed by Destiel and a Sambriel. Balthazar, Gabriel, Adam would have been alive and kicking. Jesse would had been adopted by Sam and taught in how to use his powers by Gabriel. And Ben would have stayed with Dean to become a hunter. Also, Crowley and Bobby would have been an item. Also, I don't own the song 'Cold (But I'm Still Here).

**Anne:** Hi! How're you all doing? Finally, chapter six is here! *happy dance* Thanks for waiting for it and sorry for the wait lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6:** Cold (But I'm Still Here)

**OOooOO**

_Jesse kissed him again and whispered in his ear, "Come with me Benjamin. Forget about Dean and Samuel. Stay with me forever." Ben locked eyes with the boy, but before he could answer, they felt a presence in the doorway. Both turned to look at Dean and Sam, they had horrified expressions marred their handsome faces._

_Jesse waved at them._

_"Hi."_

That scene played in Dean's head all the way to Bobby's. It was a quiet ride, the only sound was the rain hitting the glass windows, the low metal music that spilled from Sam's iPod, and the soft snores from Ben in the back sit. Jesse was sitting there with Ben; his delicate hands caressed the boy's bloody face and hair with loving gestures. Dean gazed at them from the rearview mirror, Sam was stiff in his sit, what they saw had in some way traumatize the younger man.

After the Winchester had busted in the room and encounters the scene there, Ben had passed out, His adrenaline rush and bloodlust was completely out of his system. Dean was the first to react; he scooped the boy up, glared at Jesse and stormed out of the house. Sam, silently, told Jesse to go with them. Jesse did, he wasn't going to leave Ben with the humans.

Ben was his.

For the umpteen time Dean's eyes locked with Jesse's and the boy gave him a smile as he bend a bit and grazed his lips against Ben's in a light kiss.

"Stop that." Dean growled, Sam looked out of the window, not wanting to look at the boys. Jesse frowned and gave the raven boy another one; this one more forceful it made a low groan come out of the sleeping boy as he cuddle to the slender boy.

"Dean, I'll never hurt Ben. So stop calling your feathery boyfriend." Jesse said in a low voice, not wanting to perturb the sleeping boy in his lap.

"So you have mind control powers now?" Sam questioned. Jesse smiled and looked out of the window, watching the view.

"I always had them. They were just dormant." He gazed back at the hunters, he was tired. His playing with the vampires and also keeping Ben in a state of euphoria had taken a toll on the young brunet. With a snap of his fingers, the Impala disappeared from sight. They reappeared in front of Bobby's place, almost giving the older man a heart attack when he saw the big muscle car appear out of nowhere.

Jesse laughed at the look on the older men faces. Sam was white as a sheet; he had his big hands pressed on the dashboard while Dean held the steer wheel in a death grip. Jesse hops off the car, and effortless carried Ben in his arms as if the boy was light as the wind.

"That kid creeps the hell out of me." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"I'm so with you in that." The brunet responded and threw himself back to the sit.

**OOooOO**

_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster_

_Can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back_

_When you hide, hide inside that body_

_But just remember that when I touch you_

_The more you shake, the more you give away_

Chocolate eyes opened as he felt soft touches and equally soft lips pressing against his. A low groan left his mouth when a small hand grasp his clothed erection and gave it a rough pump. Ben hips lifted at the sensation overload his young body received. Green eyes gazed at him and smiled at the younger boy.

"You're awake." At those words, Ben felt a sense of Déjà vu settle in his belly. Jesse and Ben where in his room at Bobby's, on his bed, naked with exception of his boxers briefs and Jesse was in a similar state. He only had one of Dean's black shirts, his shaggy hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, his greens eyes glinted with an emotion that Ben couldn't comprehend however that glint made him feel excited and his skin tingled with the rush of blood pumping everywhere.

The sight of a semi-naked Jesse was turning him on.

The brunet sat on Ben's lap, the boys gasped when Ben's clothed cock and Jesse's naked one pressed together. Ben's hands stilled in the other boy's hips, unconsciously rocking against him.

"Ben." Jesse moaned, he pressed his hands on Ben's chest, balancing himself better. Ben groaned and buckles again. They movements were sloppy and out of synch, their inexperience reflected in them.

"Ben, kiss me." Jesse moaned. Ben shook his head. In the back of his mind he knew that doing this was wrong, he knew what sex was, what gay sex was. That he wasn't supposed to do this with another boy, but the heat that was consuming his body, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the moans that Jesse gave as they moved faster. The sight of having the slender brunet on top of him, flushed and desperate clouded his judgment.

"Je-Jesse. Okay."

_Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never_

_We're far from comfortable this time_

_Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never_

_We're far from obvious this time_

The kiss was messy, fiery, and sinful. Ben panted against the soft, demanding lips. He broke the kiss, and with a hard shove, pushed Jesse away from him and to the bed. The boy fell on his back, sprawled on the sheets with his legs spread and his cock wet with pre-cum. Ben gazed at the boy, his chest heaving as he tried to pull air to them.

"Jesse, this is wrong. I-I can't." He said without any conviction. The only thing he wanted right then was to keep touching and kissing the brunet. Jesse sat up and cupped Ben's cheek.

"Why you think it's wrong?"

"Cuz, we're both boys?" At that, Jesse laughed and kissed the pink lips.

"We just killed a bunch of vampires, laughed when they exploded and their blood and guts rained around us, and even made out in a bloody bed." He licked the shell of the ear he had whispered in to. "But when I want you to touch me, to love me you said it's wrong?" They kissed again, this time it was less sloppy. When they broke the kiss, Jesse rested his head on Ben's shoulder.

"Don't lie to yourself, Benjamin. We need this. You need this. Besides," He wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and sat on his lap, moaning when his balls brushed the clothed organ. He thrust down, his hole teasing Ben. The dark-haired boy groaned and hugged the slender form to him. "You're mine. Completely mine."

_Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all_

_Now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck_

_So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies_

_But don't you forget_

_The more you turn away, the more I want you to stay_

_Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never_

_We're far from comfortable this time_

_Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never_

_We're far from obvious this time_

They kissed again, this time Ben told the voice in his head to shut up, Jesse was right. He wanted this. He needed this. He felt so lost, and with this he could gain some resemble of control in his life. He flips Jesse to the mattress, grabbed his thin writs and held them above the brunet's head with one strong hand. With the other, he took off his underwear, and grabbed the narrow hip he began to rub their cocks. Ben set a slow pace, kissing the other boy with passion, he let his instincts dictate his moves.

_You're so endearing, you're so beautiful,_

_Well I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do_

_But I don't hate like they do_

_Am I ever on your mind?_

_Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never_

_We're far from comfortable this time_

_Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never_

_We're far from obvious this time_

Their moans and groans grew louder as their orgasm neared its peak. Jesse had his eyes closed, his hips undulated, his heart beating fast inside his chest, sweat rolled down his temple as Ben set a punishing rhythm.

"Open your eyes, Jesse." The dark-haired husked out and groaned when Jesse followed his order. The hand holding the brunet's wrist let go and settle in the delicate throat, grasping hard. Jesse shouts at the delicious pain, he wrapped his legs around Ben's waist as Ben grabbed him by the hair, the rough movement made Jesse locked eyes with Ben. They screamed as they came together, Hot cum painted their lower bodies. Ben smiled at the brunet and passed out, completely wiped out. He fell on top of Jesse. The brunet smiled and hugged the raven haired boy to him more.

_Ben was his and his only._

_COLD, you broke me from the very first night_

_I'd love you 'til the day that I die_

_I'm far too comfortable this time_

_COLD, I loved you from the very first night_

_You broke me 'til the day that I die_

_I'm far too obvious this time_

T.B.C.

Anne: Wow, well review please!


End file.
